Until Tomorrow
by takemeback2tv
Summary: What if Kate told Rick she remembered what he said to her the day she got shot? How will decisions change the fate of who you wanted to be, to who you are?
1. Chapter 1

"Kate!" The sound of Ricks voice, the people, I didn't have time to think about what was happening. I didn't have time to know all the hell that had broken loose around me. I felt nothing, I could see nothing, but I could hear Rick. "Kate,I love you. I love you,Kate." I found a sudden stillness in his voice. Latching to his every word, I regretted never giving him a chance;never giving us a chance. Even on the worst days, he has always been there for me. He's what puts the joy into my world, and more importantly, my heart. I laid there, for what seemed like an hour, hoping to see the sun, and to see Castle again. Before Rick, I could never venture towards the future. Every time I tried,something tripped me from behind, pulling me back further and further toward the shadows, toward the past. It got so bad that I was half expecting for another death, another bullet to my chest, another opportunity to fear the pain and what was to come. But having someone like Rick to take my hand within his and pull me forward toward the light is something that I could never loose. It took a bullet to my chest and a hole in my heart. But that day, laying on the grass, was the day that I had finally realized it.

* * *

Waking up to see a sewn up wound in the middle of my chest was a surprise. But the fact that all I could think about was telling Castle how I felt was an even bigger one. How my heart yearned for him, I needed him more than anything. It was unimaginable to not be with him. "Were is Castle?" I asked the nurse who was attending my IV. She looked at me and asked "Oh, is that your husband?" She looked sympathetic, like she has been through this before. "No,just a close friend." I figured I wouldn't begin to argue, knowing what she'd say. "I'm sorry but immediate family only,visiting hour isn't until 4. The doctor still needs to look at your vitals and make sure your stable." I turned my head to see the clock that read 2:45. "But..." the nurse continued in a hushed voice. "He wont be back in here for another half an hour. So if you make it quick I can let you see your friend." I looked back toward the nurse and now I know she's been through this before. "I know how it feels, that's all. Not being able to see the one you love. It should be a crime to hold someone hostage like that." She smiled and left from the monitor and headed toward the door, turning around to say, "I'll go get him now."

"Uh Castle?"I looked up to find a 5 foot tall nurse with brown hair and green eyes staring at the room full of people. Standing up from my chair and fixing my shirt I walked toward the young woman. Wondering why she possibly wanted to speak to me I asked , "Yes. How can I help you?" The nurses face lit up and motioned me to walk with her down the hall. "Um I have a patient who would like to see you. Her name is uh,Kathrine Beckett." I stopped immediately and turned to see the nurse. "I can see her?" My mind raced. Maybe she remembers what I said. What happens now? "Yes, you can. But you have to make it quick and..." She leaned closer into me. "could you keep it on the down low, please." She took me to her room and I walked in, standing awestruck, and smiled. " Of course." She left me and Kate in the small,yet brightly lit hospital room. The minute she laid eyes on me she smiled. "Hey." I said as I walked to her bed frame. "Hey Castle." I could tell she has been up for quite some time judging by the large bags under her eyelids. "There is something I need to tell you, Castle." Finally after a few moments of silence she said looking directly into me. "Sure, anything. How are you feeling?" Grabbing my hand and pulling me closer she talked in a calm voice. "I'm feeling like I need to kiss you right now." I blinked and took a step back. My mind now, was racing at the speed of light. Did she just say what I thought she did? "Castle?" She looked at me with a face that I will never forget. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Pulling myself back to reality I stepped forward, putting my hands on her cheeks and brushing my lips smoothly onto her mouth. "I did." I said and pulled out of her space. "I always have and I always will Kate. Always." I now rest my hand on top of hers, running my fingers slowly over her knuckles. "I love you too Rick. It took a bullet wound for me to know it and I'm sorry." I was astounded by her. Her strength. Her beauty. Her dedication. "Kate, listen to me. You don't ever have to tell me you are sorry for being who you are. If I went through everything you did, I would have probably done the same thing. So, don't get down on yourself. Okay?" "Ok." She smiled and pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Were do we go from here?" Kate looked back at me. "Well,"I said with a smart tone. "we can go to my place if you want, but I'm pretty sure your apartment isn't infested with redheads." And just like that, she rolled her eyes and smirked, as usual. "Castle, I mean with this. Our relationship." I knew that she was talking about that to begin with but I couldn't help my self. "Well can I make it easier if I asked you to be my girlfriend?Oh, I think there is a pen and some paper here somewhere..." "Castle" "What?" "How about you save some trees and use your ears." She has now captured my full and undivided attention again. "Yes Rick. I will be honored to be your girlfriend." Before I could kiss her another time, the nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but the doctor will be her in a few minutes, its time for you to leave now." "Thank you for letting me see him. I really owe you." Kate said apologetically and I let go of her hand to exit the room. "Until tomorrow detective?" I said turning around as I walked out the room. Kate smiled. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

"_There are some people, who are so much a part of us, they will be with us no matter what." _

_-Alexis Castle_

Kate wakes up to quiet sound of rain hitting the window and turns around in the bed to see him laying next to her. He must have been woken up too, because they both were looking at each other with the biggest grins on their faces.

"Hey" Kate says as she rubs his jawline with her soft hands.

"Hey. I thought you'd never wake up." Rick says and pushes her closer to him, wrapping his body in between hers and brushes her lips with a gentle kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss to look at the clock, she turns her head back toward the other side of the bed. "Its only 6:00. How long have you been up?" She says, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." He turns her head back toward him and resides to the comfort he has when he's with her. She looks at him with great emotion,trying to figure out what he's thinking. "I mean, its nothing really." He continues. "Rick, please tell me whats going on. It's been 3 months since I got shot. I'm here,and I'm not going to be any were other than with you."Now sitting up, Kate asks for answers.

"Kate." Matching her position, like a dance, Rick sits up and faces her. "The reason I haven't been sleeping..." He says hesitatingly. "Is because there is something you need to know, about your mothers case. Montgomery, he- "Montgomery?Rick, What are you talking about, what does he have to do with my mothers case?"Kate already has a tear in her eye and he washes it away with his thumb.

"Everything. Kate, before Montgomery died, he made a deal with someone to keep you safe. But the rules were that if you kept searching for what you didn't have, they would kill you. You kept looking for answers and I couldn't stop you. You almost died Kate. You almost died in my arms because I couldn't tell you the truth." His face was buried in his hands and he lost all control.

Almost immediately, she pulls into him, running her fingers down his spine. "Oh, Rick. I am so sorry." She says as a whisper and kisses his jaw, moving up to his mouth.

"Don't ever feel guilty for something that I've done. I love you and, I couldn't imagine my life with out you. Before you, my mothers case was everything. It was my life, my home and my passion. 3 months ago I didn't realize that it was you who were all those things and more. I was caught up in the pain of the past, hoping if I went back to that day, I could resolve that pain. But it didn't work. It didn't work because of you. You taught me that love is the only thing that matters. You're right, I could have died in your arms, but I didn't. I'm right here; right were I want to be. You are the one who saved me. Whether you think so or not. And I thank you for that, with all of my heart." She kisses him again and Rick can't help himself.

He is so insanely in love with this woman that nothing else matters. Yes, he is cliché and yes, he doesn't care. He lifts her up and pushes her back on the bed. "I Love you so much Kate." he says kissing her everywhere. She doesn't want him to stop. So she pulls him down with her fingers that are wrapped tightly around his neck. "I love you too, Rick."

They continue this manner until the alarm goes off.

"Kate." Rick whispers into her ear. "Hmm?" She says with a loud groan. "You have to get up. Or you will be late." He pulls the covers off them and gets out of bed. "C'mon, I will go make the coffee so you can have some when you leave."He grabs her hand and helps her up. "Wait. You're not coming?" She says and stops their movement.

"As much as I'd like to, I need to write. Gina is forcing me to get in another chapter before we leave."

"You'd rather do something for Gina then for me me?" She says playfully, tugging on his ear.

"No, I would rather put you back in that bed of ours and never let you leave. But we have a long week ahead of us and I'd really like to get Gina off my back so that we can finally be together, in peace."

Ours. She liked the sound of that. So much so that she almost couldn't wait any longer for the future. Hoping that one day, they will truly be one.

"Fine. Then I better get to work before Gates fires me again and I guess you better go finish that chapter before Gina kills you and I'd have no one to join the mile high club with on the way to Florida." She loved teasing him. Especially knowing full well he'd end up ditching the chapter to go and be with her.

She was in love. Sometimes, half of her hated that she didn't have control over how she felt. But the other half of her knew who she felt it for, so it didn't matter if she lost control or not because he would always be there to reel her back in.


End file.
